The present invention relates to a coil assembly having a coil form on which the coil winding is arranged on a support body, and a method of contacting, or affixing electrical leads from the coil winding to electrical contacts for connection to an external circuit.
Coils are used in a large number of measuring mechanisms in order to produce a magnetic field. For this, it is necessary that continuous current signals or current pulses be fed to the coil winding. For this purpose, the ends of the winding of the coil are connected to current conducting electric feed lines. In most cases, an end of the winding is soldered or bonded to the electric feed line.
In modern measuring instruments, the coil winding is wound on a coil form. The ends of the wire are soldered to separate contact pins. These contact pins, in their turn, are soldered to the electric feed lines. Several operations are thus necessary for each coil arrangement.